Nuestro propio amanecer
by Dulcelimon
Summary: El mundo de Nessie y Jacob se ve sacudido despues de que ciertas personas llegan a interrumpir su amor. Agregare mas personajes despues.
1. Chapter 1

Aun tenia pesadillas de aquella horrible tarde en el prado de Forks, la recordaba con tanta claridad. Tres esbeltas figuras envueltas en negras túnicas que los cubrían desde la cabeza hasta los pies, un conjunto de personas esperando a que los Volturi acabaran con mi familia.

Tenía una familia maravillosa, no podía pedir algo mejor. Mis padres me amaban más que a sus propias vidas -si es que en realidad nosotros aun estuviéramos vivos-, yo era la adoración de mis abuelos, mi tía Rose me amaba como si yo fuera su propia hija e igual mi tío Emmett, quien era mi compañero de travesuras claro, Mi tía Alice me trataba como su muñequita me compraba increíbles atuendos y me los cambiaba cada dos horas solo para tomarme fotografías, y mi tío Jasper, el nunca era cariñoso con nadie, excepto conmigo y con Alice claro.

Y también estaba Jacob, el era como mi sol. El me cuidaba como si yo fuera una joya que valiera más que todo el oro del mundo, era como mi hermano mayor, pero yo lo quería de una manera diferente. Todo era diferente con él, todo valía la pena... Solo tenía cinco años, pero yo lucia como cualquier chica de 15 años y mis sentimientos también tenían esa edad ciertamente. Todo esto era demasiado incomodo, ya que mi papa sabia de todo esto aunque yo tratara de ocultarlo, aunque él nunca decía nada.

Yo nunca me atrevería a decirle a Jake lo que yo sentía por él, me daba vergüenza de solo pensarlo, el se reiría de mí y yo no lo soportaría. El era simplemente hermoso, pero era mucho mayor que yo y mí acelerado crecimiento nunca serviría ya que él era casi 20 años mayor que yo, aunque él solo luciera como cinco años mayor. Era claro que el podría tener a cualquier mujer y eso era notorio ya que cada vez que salíamos de compras todas las chicas lo miraban como bobas y yo me moría de celos.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que yo había nacido y todo era diferente. Mi familia y yo nos habíamos mudado a Alaska, aunque Jacob había decidido quedarse. Estar sin él, me causaba un horrible dolor y yo había persuadido a mis padres de que volviéramos a Forks, a lo cual ellos se habían negado, aunque habían accedido a que yo regresara y viviera con mi abuelo ya que era un peligro para ellos volver a Forks.

Hoy regresaba a Forks y mis maletas ya estaban preparadas, mis padres habían prometido visitarme cada fin de semana y estar ahí en mi cumpleaños que sería dentro de dos semanas. Jake marcaba al celular de mi papa cada dos horas para saber la hora exacta de mi llegada.

-Nessie, creo que el perrito esta mas emocionado que tu porque te vas a Forks- Dijo mi tío Emmett con su típica sonrisa burlista

Yo inmediatamente me sonroje y trate de ocultar mi cara en mi espesa cabellera.

-Se llama Jacob tío, y eso espero, no quiero estar sola en el pueblo- dije evitando verlo a la cara, para no sonrojarme aun mas

-Renesmee, recuerda llamarnos en cuanto llegues al aeropuerto- Nos interrumpió mi padre- Tu abuelo te estará esperando para llevarte a Forks.

-Tendrás el cuarto que yo tenía cuando vivía allí- dijo mi madre con una mirada nostálgica, como si quisiera llorar.

-Mami, Papi- los abrace- gracias por dejarme hacer esto. Los quiero mucho.

-Y nosotros a ti cariño - dijo mi papa, dándome un beso en la frente

-Ahora vamos que se te hace tarde - Nos interrumpió mi madre - Emmett te espera en el coche

-Sobrina - dijo Alice que había llegado apenas unos segundos - Prométeme que si tienes una duda sobre que usar me llamaras para resolverlo juntas.

-Claro que si tía - le dije abrazándola a lo que ella me respondió con un abrazo - me tengo que ir, los quiero familia - dije al borde de las lagrimas

Todos me acompañaron hasta el borde del porche para despedirme, realmente los iba a extrañar, estaba tan acostumbrada a tenerlos para mí todo el tiempo pero todo esto lo hacía por Jake.

Subí al coche con mi tío Emmett quien me llevaría hasta el aeropuerto e inmediatamente baje la ventanilla para despedirme de mis padres.

-Ah! Renesmee por cierto… Empiezas la escuela este lunes - dijo mi abuelo, con lo cual una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro se abrió paso

-Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!, los amo mucho - y entonces mi tío arranco el automóvil.

La verdad no recuerdo mucho del viaje, aunque la casa solo quedaba a una hora del aeropuerto me quede completamente dormida, solo recuerdo que Emmett me saco del coche aun soñolienta y me deposito en el piso en lo que bajaba todo el equipaje.

-Pequeño monstruito, te voy a extrañar mucho! - dijo mi tío mientras me alzaba en uno de sus apretados abrazos.

-Yo también a ti tío, no sé qué hare sin ti - le dije respondiendo el abrazo.

-Pórtate bien eh! Nada de Jacob en tu habitación - En cuanto el dijo eso con su sonrisa burlona yo me sonroje y el rio escandalosamente - Bueno, en fin es hora de tu vuelo.

Subí al avión después de despedirme varias veces de mi tío, dormite durante las 3 horas de vuelo y en cuanto la azafata nos informo que habíamos llegado a Seattle, encendí mi teléfono e inmediatamente marque a mi papa.

-Hola cariño, ¿Has llegado ya a Seattle? - típico, mi padre contesto en el primer timbre.

-Si papa, en realidad aun no bajo del avión, pero te llamare cuando llegue a casa de mi abuelito.

-Está bien cariño, adiós - después colgó.

En cuanto baje del avión y recogí mi equipaje, comencé a buscar a Charlie con la mirada, pero me encontré con algo aun mejor, no era mi abuelito, pero claramente deslumbre a un altísimo joven que sobresalía de los demás, mi corazón palpito más fuerte de lo normal en cuanto Jake levanto la mano indicando que él era el que había venido a recogerme. Corrí hacia él y me lance a sus brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

-Oh... Nessie, vaya que me extrañaste - dijo él con su hermosa sonrisa

-Claro que sí! - le dije sin dejar de abrazarlo - No vuelvas a dejarme sola - le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Nunca - prometió

-Y... bueno - mire hacia todos lados buscando a mi abuelo Charlie - ¿Dónde está mi abuelo? La verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre - admití.

-Tu abuelo confía en mí - dijo él con una sonrisa boba - Y por eso, y por que tiene demasiado trabajo, me hizo venir solo - dijo abriendo los ojos sarcásticamente - Pero dime, que quieres comer... He oído que McDonald's es una buena opción.

-Lo pensare... - Hice gesto de pensar y la verdad me vi tan infantil que él se rio de mi - Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo... O un lobo - dije mirándolo sarcásticamente.

-Que no te alimentan bien niña - dijo Jake riendo escandalosamente, recogió mi equipaje y rápidamente me abrazo por encima del hombro - Ahora vámonos que hay mucho que tienes que contarme.

La gente nos miraba como bobos, no se molestaban si quiera en disimular y por lo tanto yo me sonroje, me sentí tan boba ya que él me trataba como a su hermana pequeña y yo me sentía tan bien a su lado que lo único que hice fue aferrarme a su cintura.

-En realidad te extrañe Jake - le dije mediante mi don.

El solo me miro algo extrañado y me sonrió dulcemente. Cuando llegamos al coche, Jake subió mi equipaje y después me abrió la puerta del copiloto caballerosamente, anduvimos dando vueltas por Seattle sin rumbo, hasta que mi estomago nos recordó la parte humana en mi y Jake se estaciono fuera de un McDonald's y yo hice ademan de bajarme, el me hizo una mueca con la que trataba de decirme que no me bajara.

-Me muero de hambre por si no lo haz notado, Jake.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero comer aquí, conozco un bonito lugar no muy lejos, y me gustaría llevarte si no te molesta.

-Claro que no, es solo que pensé que no querías que comiera - sonreí tímidamente.

-Eso jamás - admitió.

Bajo del automóvil, yo jugué con las estaciones de radio sin escuchar realmente las canciones en lo que el regreso, solo fueron quince minutos cuando el ya estaba de vuelta en el auto y comenzó a conducir hacia el puerto, estaciono el coche cerca de una tienda de recuerdos y luego bajo con la bolsa de comida en las manos.

-Listo! Puedes bajar Nessie, tendremos que ir caminando.

-Está bien - me desabroche el cinturón y baje del auto - ¿Me podrías decir a donde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa - Jake estiro su mano y me dio unos lentes de sol, yo solo sonreí y me los puse - Perfectos.

Caminamos solo unos metros y Jake se sentó en la orilla de un bote y yo hice lo mismo, la vista era muy bonita, estaba a punto de atardecer y el sol dibujaba su hermoso reflejo en el agua, en realidad todo era muy romántico, Jake rodeo mis hombros con su fuerte abrazo y yo me acurruque en su pecho.

-Ten - dijo pasándome una hamburguesa - No querrás morirte de hambre.

-Es realmente bonito aquí Jake, me has dejado sin palabras.

-Nunca importa el lugar si no la persona - dijo mirándome a los ojos con una mirada de adoración.

Todo era tan perfecto, las palabras de Jake resonaban en mi cabeza, en realidad sus palabras me hacían sentir como si él en realidad me quisiera como yo a él, solo nos quedamos ahí disfrutando del momento, mirándonos a los ojos.

No había nadie ni nada que nos interrumpiera, solo éramos Jake y yo. Estaba tan entorpecida mirando a Jacob que en realidad no supe cuando comenzó a sonar mi teléfono hasta que el me pregunto si no contestaría y yo me sonroje ya que él se dio cuenta.

-Sí, diga... - conteste torpemente el celular

-Renesmee, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Esta Charlie contigo? - Resulto que era mi madre en uno de sus momentos de histeria ya que en casa de Charlie nadie contestaba - tengo desde hace media hora marcando a la casa.

-Tranquila mama, No, no estoy con el abuelo… - dije señalando el teléfono con un gracioso gesto para que Jake se riera - Charlie envió a Jake a recogerme, estábamos a punto de irnos.

-¿Aun están en Seattle? No, no te apresures.. Puede que necesites pasar a alguna tienda departamental para que compres los materiales para el colegio - dijo mi madre, enseguida de eso se despidió de mi - Bueno Renesmee, recuerda llamarnos cuando estés en forks, tu padre y yo ya te extrañamos, te queremos.

-Y yo a ustedes mama - dije colgando.

Jake se levanto del lugar donde estábamos sentados y enseguida estiro su mano para que me sirviera de apoyo la cual tome sin dudarlo, me sentía completa de la mano de Jake que era tan cálida.

-Bien, señorita Cullen, será mejor que vayamos a comprar tus útiles para el colegio - dijo dedicándome una dulce sonrisa.

-como usted diga señor Black - dije aferrándome a su cintura y mordiéndole las costillas como solía hacer de pequeña

-Oye!, que tienes dos años o qué? - me dijo fingiendo estar molesto y luego me cargo por los aires diciendo - discúlpate!

-Nunca! - Dije yo y después me elevo más - está bien! Está bien! Lo lamento - y en cuanto dije eso me bajo del piso riendo escandalosamente.

-Nessie, te extrañe mucho - dijo mirándome tiernamente.

-Y yo a ti perrito

Jake me llevo a comprar los útiles a una tienda departamental, la verdad es que solo había dormido muy poco en la última semana por lo que en cuanto Jake salió a la carretera rumbo a Forks me quede profundamente dormida y en realidad no note cuando llegamos a Forks y Jake me bajo del auto.

-Descansa pequeña - pude reconocer su voz entre sueños - eres la cosa más dulce que he visto en mi vida - y deposito un beso en mi frente.

Estoy cien por ciento segura de que si hubiera estado despierta me hubiera sonrojado como tomate.

-Gracias, Jacob - ese era mi abuelo - por cierto, ¿le llevarías esto a Billy?, esta semana estaré muy ocupado y no creo poder pasarme por La Push.

-Claro Charlie - dijo Jake colocándome una cobija encima.

-Oh, por cierto… ¿crees que Emily recibiría a Nessie por las tardes? Estaré muy ocupado con un caso en la comisaria y no quiero que ella este sola aquí en casa, tu sabes es su primer semana en Forks y también en la escuela.

-Por supuesto Charlie, si quieres yo podría pasar por Nessie en cuando termine la escuela y traerla de vuelta en las tardes- dijo Jake - Por cierto quieres llamar a Bella y decirle que ya esta Ness en casa, ella quedo de marcarle pero está dormida.

-Gracias muchacho y no te preocupes yo la llamo - dijo mi abuelo y después no pude escuchar nada mas ya que el sueño me venció y las voces se volvieron distantes.


End file.
